Daughter of twin suns (DISCONTINUED)
by Arkilos
Summary: (An authorized rewrite of The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns) 13 year old Laura Skywalker is your average slave on Tatooine. If not for her strange ability she seems to have, weather she want them or not. wants them or not. One day, after facing punishment for an accedent, an elderly man comes by the store her master runs, and her life changes forever.


_**Daughter of twin suns.**_

 ** _A Star Wars Rebels Fanfiction_**

 ** _Written By_**

 ** _Arkilos._**

* * *

 **AN:**

This is an authorized rewrite of- The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns By Harmonygirl567

Hope you enjoy

Arkilos.

* * *

The prologue.

As I walk around in here in the historical archives , I can't help but be reminded that we already know the stories of the clone wars, the rise and fall of Anakin Skywalker, and of the galactic civil war, between the empire and rebellion.

A

B

C

D

E

The hero's who would lead the rebel Alliance to victory, and the rebirth of the galactic republic.

F

G

H

I

J

K

Oh, but where are my manners, my name is Arakelyan, I'm but a migear historian

I'm here at the the historical archives at the senet to find out what happened between and one unique character who would play a pivotal role in history, who until recently was very difficult to find out anything.

Q

R

S, here we are, now, comes the fun part.

Legacy of Anakin skywalker, no

Legacy of Ahsoka Tano,interesting, but no

Legacy of Luke skywalker, no

Legacy of Leia Skywalker, no

The Legacy of Laura Skywalker. This holovid should be the right one, let's get this story started shall we

* * *

Our story starts long before the rise if the Galactic civil war, whist the emperor was instilling his rule over the galaxy.

Deep within the depths of the royal palace of Naboo, The young Jedi Obi Wan Knobi paced nervously back and forth outside a glass room his dark brown robes following swiftly behind gliding soundlessly along the floor.

Inside the room is Queen Padme of Naboo who was under heavy labored breaths, in the process of giving birth. Her cheeks are flushed deep red, greatly contrasting from her white robes.

Sweet rolling down from her forehead.

Standing between her legs is a white medical droid, with a purple viser and soft pads on it's hands, aiding in her child birth. As Obi Wan entered the room he couldn't help but feel pained due to the actions his parents took,no should have to suffer through this, why did take the boy in, if he only knew the terrible destruction and death it would cause.

He stood silently by the Queen's side, as she gave a great scream, as gave a final push, an infant boy looking somewhat like his father, the same light blue eyes, and the same facial features. As The jedi took hold of the boy, he announced as much to Padme. Who under labored breath, weakly named the baby, Luke.

A few short minutes passed before Padme gave another scream, as work to push a second child out. The droid was ready to receive the child

Three times the queen of Naboo pushed, on the third, the medical droid, handed over a second baby to Obi Wan, "It's a girl." He announced. She unlike her brother had softer features but wasn't entirely unlike her father's, though if one looks carefully there is hint of her mother.

Padme was once more out of birth, though her cheeks were still red and flustered her skin sweet and was considerable paile, and wasn't because she wearing her makeup.

"Leia." The queen dubbed her second child breathlessly, doing her best with what little energy she had.

There was no more children expected, and it was a sudden surprise to all when Queen Padme gave another scream.

She had to push four times before the third child finale was born into the arms of the medical droid. This child was very different from her two siblings she looks much more like her mother, featuring soft features, and light flowing brown hair.

Like the other two she naturle screamed at birth, as a all children would.

With all her children born and well, Queen Padme of Naboo, finally let her heart give out with one finale, exhausted breath "Laura."

Obi Wan, could only take a moment to grieve, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Anakin, their father would return to eliminate this new threat, no not Anakin.

Anakin, good natured and adventure loving apprentice of Obi Wan was long gone, replaced with the dark, twisted, Sith. Lord. Darth Vader. A dangerous man who would stop at nothing to gain what he wants, as palpatine's right hand man.

After considerable work, he smuggled the triplets off of Naboo.

Leia was sent to live with senator Bail Organa, on the former republic capital world of Alderaan, who accepted the child and the responsibility of keeping her secret.

The other two were transported away to the sandy dunes of Tatooine deep in the outer rim , with it's dual suns traveling over the horizon.

Luke was left with his aunt and uncle.

Both exhausted and starting to overheat Obi Wan was unable get Laura skywalker to safety, as he was attacked by a gang of huts who didn't take long to sell the baby into a life of slavery and servitude for one of the many hut lords who ruled over the planet with an iron fist.

* * *

We already know the well documented history portraying the fates that would befall Luke and Leia, however until recently we have only seen a glimpse of Laura, now for the first time we get the full story of her role in the galactic civil war, and how she would change the fates millions.

And I have been able to find many more holovids documenting Laura's life growing up.

Hope you will follow me on this exciting adventure of a lifetime- what did I over sell it?

Oh, what do you expect from me. I'm historian, not a film star- just cut to the credits already.

* * *

 **AN:**

I understand that this is a little on the short side. And I promice all other chapters will be full length (3000-4000 words). But please remember that this is a prologue and is only meant to introduce you to the main character.

Hope you enjoy this brief prologue and the rewrite that will follow, please remember to Review.

Arkilos.


End file.
